Lullaby
by Lieutenant Myst
Summary: When walking towards her room after doing the Carly Stratman case, Annie remembers the last time her mother sang to her. Oneshot.


**Hello! My second Attack on Titan oneshot is here! Annie is my favorite character, and she is so cool. I watched the Aot Lost Girls Ova and I thought she was totally wicked! Please follow, fave, and/or review when you're done reading.**

 **Disclaimer. I do not own Attack on Titan, it belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

Annie walked towards her room in the Mp HQ as a thought came to her mind. ' _I wonder what happened to Carly's mother?'_ Annie thought, opening the door to her room as she saw that Hitch was asleep.

' _Heh, I remembered my mother, she used to sing to me…'_ Annie thought.

* * *

 _Flashback._

* * *

 _It was raining in Liberio, a thunderstorm actually. Lightning struck across the sky, light showing for just a second through a bedroom window. A little girl was hiding underneath her blankets, shaking in fear as she had her eyes closed shut._

 _Thunder could be heard along with a loud CRACK! The girl screamed in fright at the loud sound._

 _"Annie?" A voice said, the sound of footsteps reaching her ears as Annie peeked out from underneath her blankets._

 _Amanda Leonhart, wife of Mr. Leonhart and mother of Annie Leonhart. With her long brown hair and blue eyes and petite figure, she was a beauty._

 _"Annie, are you scared?" Amanda asked, thunder clapped overhead as Annie screamed, hiding underneath her blankets._

 _"Mommy! I'm scared!" Annie exclaimed, letting out another scream at a loud boom._

 _"Oh sweetie." Amanda said, walking over towards her bed as she sat on the edge._

 _"Do you want me to sing to you?" She asked, watching as the blankets moved around._

 _"Really?" Annie said, poking her head out from under the blankets._

 _Amanda grabbed Annie as she put her on her lap. "Of course, which one do you want me to sing?" Amanda asked._

 _"Appelez votre nom!" Annie announced._

 _"Okay. Anything for my little girl~" Amanda cooed, rubbing her nose againsts Annie's, who giggled._

 _"Elle a dit, elle m'a donné tout son amour," Amanda sang, rocking Annie back and forth. "Nous avons rêvé une nouvelle vie, un endroit pour être en paix."_

 _Amanda's face went hard. "Mais les choses ont changé ... Soudainement. J'ai perdu mes rêves, dans cette catastrophe."_

 _Annie's eyes started to close. "Je pleure, mon amant me manque. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir, de mon côté pour toujours!" Amanda sang._

 _"Oh, où est mon amant. Et je n'ai pas de pouvoir. Je suis seul, pas question." Amanda sang softly, Annie's eyes closing._

 _Amanda put Annie in bed, the rain slowing down to a pitter patter and the thunder and lighting have ceased._

 _Amanda pulled the covers over Annie's body as she kissed her on the forehead. Amanda walked out of Annie's room, lingering by the doorway._

 _"Criant votre nom." Amanda finished, walking towards her bedroom as her daughter slept soundly._

* * *

Annie walked into her and Hitch's room as she looked to see Hitch fast asleep, figures, since it was early in the morning.

Annie noticed a flower clip with a note. Annie read it, the note said she should at least wear it when she went to visit the guy. Annie put the note and clip down.

' _I better take a shower.'_ Annie thought, walking towards the showers with a pair of pajamas.

The shower was relaxing, and it soothed Annie's sore muscles as she washed her hair. Knowing that she'll have to get up in the morning in order to complete her mission to go back home.

Once she was done with her shower, Annie brushed her wet hair with a comb as she dried her body, putting her hair in a towel as she got dressed in a white baggy shirt and black shorts.

Annie walked towards her's and Hitch's room, unwrapping the towel around her head as she threw it and her clothes into a pile on the ground.

Annie slipped into bed as she pulled the covers over her, pausing to think for a moment. ' _Maybe I should test it out.'_ Annie thought, before deciding on trying it out.

"Nuit, attelage." Annie said to Hitch, hearing said girl groan as Annie rested her head on the pillow, closing her eyes as she fell asleep. ' _I'm not as rusty as I thought.'_

* * *

 **So yes, Annie's mother I made her know French. I thought that it would be cool, you can tell me in the reviews or pm me. Love you all!**

 **Here's the translations.**

 ** **Elle a dit, elle m'a donné tout son amour: She said, she gave all her love to me.****

 **Nous avons rêvé une nouvelle vie, un endroit pour être en paix.: We dreamed a new life, someplace far away in peace.**

 **Mais les choses ont changé ... Soudainement. J'ai perdu mes rêves, dans cette catastrophe.: But things changed, suddenly. I lost my dreams, in this disaster.**

 **Je pleure, mon amant me manque. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir, de mon côté pour toujours!: I'm crying, missing my lover. I don't have the power, on my side forever.**

 **Oh, où est mon amant. Et je n'ai pas de pouvoir. Je suis seul, pas question.: Oh, where is my lover. I don't have the power. I'm standing here alone, no way.**

 **Criant votre nom: Calling out your name.**

 **Nuit, attelage: Night Hitch.**


End file.
